


The Lover Of A Poet

by K8_sunshine



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: 2ndfic, K8writes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8_sunshine/pseuds/K8_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules is Lafayette's fav writer ( don't tell Alex )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lover Of A Poet

Lafayette never writes.

It's not that he can't, he couldn't hold his military position if he couldn't, but rather that he never saw its necessity. They were in the middle of a revolution, pour l'amour de merde. There would be thousands of accounts of every battle and day from both sides of the fight, so who needed his point of view? _Let the others record history, he was going to shape it,_ he thought privately to him self.

No, writing wasn't nor would ever be his strong suit, but he loved to read. Lafayette read everything Hamilton and Laurens wrote, tore threw every book in the base, and relished in any fragment of poetry he could find. He read every tragedy, romance, or political essay available to him and still, whenever asked who his favorite writer was, he would always respond Hercules Mulligan.

Hercules was as far from a published author. Anyone who observed him could say with confidence that the only phrases in his vocabulary were "I love Lafayette" and "Fight me". But they didn't get to see the side of him that Laf did.

In the morning, Laf always wakes up to Herc's voice in his ears and his arms around his waist. He wakes up to Hercules telling him how beautiful the early light makes him look, or describing in detail the color of his eyes. Laf guesses the proper term is 'sweet nothings', but when Hercules says them the word sweet doesn't do justice and to call them nothing's is injustice. Hercules cultivates each word so carefully and beautifully that he makes Laf shiver. Which usually results in both of them left speechless as they come off of their highs after morning sex.

Most don't see the little poems Hercules slips Laf during particularly long meetings. Most also don't know that Lafayette keeps everyone of them in a little box under his bed. Except for his favorite one, which he keeps in his breast pocket. It says

_ "Hell knows what I did to deserve you _

_ I thank God above for every second I get to adore you _

_ Our lives our mortal, but that's okay _

_ our love will be our legacy"  _

He keeps it close to his heart, so in case he gets shot or impaled or whatever unfortunate end you can meet on a battlefield, he'll have those words to give him peace before parting.

No one can see the sonnets impressed on his skin, the beautiful words Hercules whispers into his ears, the way he says volumes of poetic words without even speaking. How before each battle, they always say "I love you" and never "Goodbye". And at the end of each fight, they are always seen in an intimate and relieved embrace.

Lafayette loves Mulligan's writings, and when Lafayette got drunk enough to express this sentiment to Hamilton, and perhaps hint that he liked his boyfriend's writings better than Hamilton's, he sulked for days. That is, until Laurens reminded him that he was a grown ass man.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, y'all. It's 2 A.M. and insomnia seems to think I'm an easy target. Please leave any comments or constructive criticism, it can only make me better. Also, did you get the title? Instead of " a lover of poetry" "the lover of a poet"? Was that too stupid? Oh well...


End file.
